Series of One-Shots
by The Lighted Lantern
Summary: Series of One-Shots about Hetalia Pairings, mostly UK x fem! US, but will have some others like Spain x fem! Romano. Rated T for now, might go up later.
1. Strands in the Wind

**Strands in the Wind**

**Fem! America's hair used to be long and wavy but some events happen to change that. My head canon as to why fem! America's hair is short. Broken! England x fem! America**

**Disclaimer: This isn't gonna change no matter how many times I upload my fics. I don't own Hetalia, okay?**

* * *

_1895_

America stood at the edge of the cliff, looking across the horizon. The storm clouds had started gathering in the sky, covering the bright sun, much to her sadness and dismay, reminding her of that fateful day several decades ago. The cold bit into her exposed skin, and the wind whistled around her, whipping her long, blonde, wavy hair into her face. She sighed. When would the past escape her memories?

_It was he who first took her in. _

_She was a young girl playing around in the grassy fields, blond hair shoulder-length and wavy. America had been living by herself and was lonely._

_England, France, and Finland had discovered her in a grassy plain as a child. France and England had argued about who was to be the one to take care of her, and they both decided to have her choose. England had at first frightened her with his ghostly voice, and France's food had almost driven her to his side._

_Almost._

_England had accepted defeat, accepted that he would never win over France's cooking, and he looked so despondent, so sad._

_She glanced over at him, and what she saw moved her. _

_England was hunched over, crying into his arms._

_Before she could stop herself, she was toddling over to him. Tapping him on the shoulder gently to comfort him, she asked, "Are you okay?"_

_Years passed, and he came to visit her often. He gave her toys as a child, once even breaking his own arm. She was touched by the gesture and always appreciated his efforts, even his horrible cooking. America adored her older "brother" and always anticipated when he came over, and the house always felt lonely to her whenever he left._

_She grew up into a young lady of about 15 after some time, and her hair grew out as well, reaching her waist. England was shocked at how quickly she had shot up in height, although she didn't quite reach his. _(A/N: Fem! America is shorter than England)

_He had been more busy this visit, rarely having time for her. She, on the other hand, had found herself growing more attached to him. America felt something stir, inexplicable feelings that had lain dormant had suddenly risen to the surface, and only after he left did she realize what it was, with a sad little smile._

_America, Amelia F. Jones, had fallen deeply in love with England, Arthur Kirkland. _

_She loved him, as more than an elder brother or a guardian. However, she believed that he did not see her the same way, only viewing her as a beloved younger sister._

_His next few visits were brief and she spent what time she could with him, even though it crushed her every day to experience those emotions that she knew were not returned._

_The pain stabbed her in the heart like knives every time she looked at him, but she hid it all behind a strained smile._

_His happiness is what matters, she reminded herself. It's all worth it to see his green eyes light up like emeralds. _

_She sacrificed her love for him, just so she could see his smile and feel his joy, even though she had to lose her own._

_The last time he visited, however, he was cold and maybe even a little distant, unlike their usual times together, alarming the nation. She wondered what she had done wrong to make him so detached. _

_What if he already knew of her feelings? Was that why he was acting cold to her? America thought she hid any traces of passion. _

_Then England sprung taxes on her people. He claimed that he had no choice, and that the Parliament had forced him to do this to his little colony. She believed him, but she had to protect her people._

_The pain tore her apart. She had no wish to go to war with her cherished caretaker, the one she loved, but America also had a duty to her people. And right then, her people were calling for freedom. They were calling for independence. They were calling for blood._

_America had to obey her citizens' wishes, even if it meant destroying the already fragile relationship between England and her._

_They met on muddy ground, America backed up with an army of Patriots, and England alone. His army of Loyalists and British soldiers was left behind. _

_Her arm shaking, she brought up the rifle and pointed it right at him. _

"_I don't want to be your little sister anymore!" _

_She whispered in her mind, I can't be your little sister anymore._

_He was stunned. She clicked the gun._

_Suddenly, he swung out with his own rifle, hitting hers with his bayonet. Now she was on the defensive. England knocked the gun out of her hand, his rifle now pointing at her._

_She closed her eyes and waited for the sound of the bullet, the sound of her soldiers clicking their guns and taking aim behind her echoed in the silence._

_To her surprise, he had lowered the gun, dropping to his knees and burying his face in his hands._

"_There's no way I could shoot you." He looked up and gave her a watery smile, filled with misery. The storm had built up with the tension, and it finally erupted in a torrent of rain._

_As she helplessly watched him cry, America recalled a vision of a happier time. _

_When she was still young, England had stood proud in the grass, sunlight brightly illuminating his outline, holding his hand out to her. _

"_Let's go home."_

_She had joyfully taken it._

_Now, all she saw was a broken nation in front of her, beaten down by the downpour and her rebellion. _

"_You used to be so big." The words hung in the air. She regretted what she had said immediately, but the words had already left her mouth, and she couldn't take them back._

_He looked up at this and they locked gazes. In his eyes, only anguish and pain met her. She longed to bend down in front of him, reach out a hand and lift his head up, make him smile again with a gentle kiss on his forehead, but she knew it was too late now._

_Unable to take the suffering look in his eyes, she turned and walked away, her waist-length blonde hair stained with blood, her heart shattered, as the rain continued to mercilessly pound on the battered England, who continued to weep._

"_I'm sorry…England, my love," she whispered, as a tear slipped down her own cheek, but the words disappeared, unheard by the other nation._

They had never been the same ever since. England had gotten into another war with America in 1812, and the two had tried to avoid each other as much as possible, instead having their troops fight each other. They had met once during that war and the tension between them was uneasy.

_A familiar form greeted Amelia F. Jones. The unkempt blond hair she had grown to love, the emerald green eyes and bushy eyebrows she knew she would see when he turned. It was England for sure. _

_She clapped her hands to her mouth and turned away. The wounds were still too fresh for either of them to see each other so soon, but it had taken all of her willpower not to rush up to him and hug him from behind._

_Instead, she left quietly, knowing that it was all for the best that they not meet._

_However, England had turned around and because of her long, blond, wavy hair, had recognized her on the spot._

"_America?"_

_Startled, she had spun around to face him, refusing to meet his eyes, choosing instead to stare at the ground. _

_He was looking at her warily, but also not making eye contact. _

_The tension was so thick that both nations felt it tighten its noose around their throats, threatening to make them choke. Unspoken apologies lingered in the air between them, but both knew that nothing significant could come from this unexpected encounter. They were on opposing sides, after all._

_Both glanced up at the same time, catching glimpses of the what-ifs, all the possibilities and different futures that could have happened. But it was too late to change the past and what had happened, and America only felt regret at not having realized it sooner. England's gaze mirrored hers, emerald green on sky blue._

_So all the two nations could do was walk away in opposite directions, back towards their comrades, people who understood them._

After the War of 1812, America remained mostly isolationist, supposedly to take care of her own country's affairs. In truth, she couldn't face England, knowing that she had fought two wars with him, broke his spirit, but still loved him unconditionally. America felt responsible for everything that had happened and feared that she would complicate their relations with her feelings, and pulled away from the world and also the possibility of a chance confrontation with England. She didn't want to hurt any more than she did already.

She closed her eyes at the rush of memories that flooded her, shaking from silent sobs, dress fluttering in the wind and the strands of her long wavy hair scattering. America knew she could never break free of the burdens of her past, but some things served to remind her, bind her to those painful recollections.

Her long blond hair, which she never had the heart to cut all these years, brought back memories of him every time she looked in the mirror. The hair that he had told her was lovely, the hair stained with his blood, the hair that he had recognized in their second war…it only brought back agonizing emotions and a throbbing in her heart.

Tears flooding her eyes, she pulled out a knife and gripped all of her long hair in a fist. In one stroke, she sliced it off until her hair was only shoulder-length. Resolving to sever ties with her past with England, she smiled bitterly and released the long blonde strands to the wind, which scattered, taking the reminiscent emotions with them.

_Goodbye, my love._

* * *

**A/N: Tada! I hope you liked my idea! To anyone who didn't catch it, she had shorter hair before she met England, and she cut it to the same length (the hair length of fem! America in pictures, go google it if you want to see) to try to separate herself from the painful memories of England, because her hair was long the whole time she was a colony of England's. I made the date about 1895, because the turn of the century marked a change in fashion and stuff, so short hair was really popular during the 1920s. It makes sense that her hair would be long in the 1800s, but short in the 1900s because of the various trends and styles of each period. Review, and more one-shots will be uploaded sooner!**


	2. Beneath the Surface

**Beneath the Surface**

**One-sided USUK, One-sided HongTai, One-sided PruHun, FrUK, HongIce, AusHun, possibly more**

**This is mostly going to be about America and Taiwan, and it will be in their POVs, but I might include Prussia's POV. Written because I realized I kinda liked FrUK too, and I was listening to Hong Kong's Maji Kandou, which had a lot of HongIce pictures. Since this is unrequited love, so I had to include Prussia. Sort of an office setting…**

* * *

**America's POV**

He sits next to me, straightening those documents. A true English gentleman, he likes everything to be neat, tidy, and organized. I suppress a quiet laugh.

He stares straight ahead at the speaker, in this case Germany, presenting.

I can't help glancing over at him. He Does he understand what runs through me?

Can he feel it?

No…of course not.

He will never know. He will never see the emotions, the passion burning like fire in my eyes.

A bitter smile makes its way onto my lips.

I can lie to others, but I can never fool myself.

* * *

**Taiwan's POV**

He sits there, stoic as usual. He never shows any expression, and no one can guess what he is thinking.

I've come to love that impassivity.

On the rare occasion he does, a smile, a smirk, a look, it never means anything more than simple friendship.

At least I thought it did for everyone.

My face feels wet. I bring my hand to my cheek and graze it with a finger, realizing that it's a tear.

I'm crying.

I wish I was like Canada, who can pull off being invisible. I can't hide the way he does and go unnoticed. At the same time, I'm no Denmark or America.

I turn to look at America.

He's silent and brooding, a strange thing to be happening to America.

Could it be? Does he understand? Is there someone else who knows the pain?

Or am I alone?

* * *

**America's POV**

It was just another day. I was sitting there bored, flipping through paperwork at my cubicle. Ugh, nothing to do today, because I finished all my documents already.

Suddenly, a girl popped up right beside me. "Hi America."

I turned to see Taiwan smiling at me. "Oh, Taiwan, it's nice to see you. What's up?"

When I looked closer, she seemed to be smiling, but her eyes were sad, almost as if they were pleading me. _Listen to me please?_

I bent over so I was on her level. "Is something wrong?" I whispered so the other countries near us wouldn't hear.

"I just wanted to find someone to talk to." The girl's eyes filled with tears all of a sudden.

I smiled sadly and grabbed a tissue, wiping her face gently. "There, there. Come on, talk to me. I'll gladly listen to you."

She started to hiccup a bit from sobbing. "U-um, alright. But it's kinda personal. Is it alright?"

I patted her on the back. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone else."

"W-well, it's about Hong Kong."

"Ah, Hong Kong? Wasn't he under–

I stopped, my heart lurching. Even saying his name was painful.

Thankfully, the Taiwanese girl caught on and didn't press me. "Yeah, his control."

"What about him?"

"Well, you see, we were really close when we were little, it was almost as if he was my older brother and I his little sister. He was really protective of me."

Her words triggered a flashback of memories. Me standing in that grass field, comforting him, him bringing those toy soldiers, each one unique, at the cost of his own arm. Me, standing there pointing a rifle at him, watching him fall to his knees and cry, a broken nation.

"_You used to be so great."_

I shook my head to clear it. "And?"

"Well, I was always his beloved little sister, but he was more than a brother to me. I always used to dream that he would return my love or even at least notice my feelings, but it's all gone now. It's never going to happen, is it? I was only ever a close member of his 'family'." Mei smiled sadly, voice underlying her resignation.

I sighed. This is so familiar. "How did you find out about this?"

"Long–_my Xiang_–met Iceland. He fell for that Nordic nation, and he came home all happy. Yao-teacher, Yue, Thai, Yong Soo, and I were all curious. What had happened?"

I nodded, understanding.

"He said that he was crazy for Emil. The others were shocked, but we all said we were happy for him. I mean, I was happy for him, but my heart broke that day." Mei continued, a bitter undertone in her usually melodious voice.

"What hurts is that whenever I hear him or see him, I still can't help but love him even though my feelings will never be returned."

Just then, Prussia walked right past us.

"Hey, Prussia! Want to join us?" She yelled at him.

I stood up in shock. "What! I thought this was a personal conversation?"

She shushed me. "It is, but he would understand wouldn't he? Hungary and Austria, you know…"

I sat back down in the chair. "Oh, right."

Prussia glanced at us. "What is this, a party?" He joked.

Mei and I laughed. "This is America's cubicle. So yeah, if you want to call it a party, sure."

Prussia shrugged. "Why not." He walked in and sat down on one of my spare chairs.

"So, what did you want me for?"

"We're the super cool support group!" I blurted out.

Prussia gaped, then started laughing.

"I'm almost finished with my story. After that, it's on to America." She smacked Prussia lightly to get his attention.

He sat up with a quick "sorry".

"Anyway, once he fell asleep on Yao teacher's couch, and I was sitting there watching TV. As soon as I saw him fall asleep I switched off the set and looked at him. Luckily Yong Soo wasn't home, and Yao teacher was outside. I looked at Xiang's face and realized that he looked really attractive when he was sleeping, all quiet and calm in a sweet way. So I sat there, thinking back to all these qualities he had that I really loved such as his voice, which almost always takes my breath away. But he's never going to be mine…" She said slowly, lost in memories.

Suddenly, she sat up, realizing that her turn was over.

"It's your turn, Alfred!" Mei chirped. "Do you have anything you want to confide in us?"

"W-w-well…I guess I do too…" I trailed off.

"Come on, it's alright. We understand, don't we Gilbert?" She gave Prussia a look while petting me soothingly.

"U-uh, yeah!" He replied quickly, still clueless.

The back of his red coat as he walked away…

"Well, as both of you know, I used to be England's brother."

* * *

**Taiwan's POV**

The normally strong and powerful nation suddenly seemed as vulnerable as a lost child.

His body quivered. "He once told me that I was lucky to have a brother who cared about me so much and treated me so well. He got this look in his eyes. England's brothers were cruel to him, so he was always lonely. I knew from that moment I wanted to be with him forever and protect him. Because he was special to me."

America's shoulders slumped. "I knew I loved him. But he would never see me as more, unless I stopped being his little brother and became his equal. I never wanted to hurt him, but I had no choice. But when I fought him and pointed that gun at him, looking into his eyes, I realized…"

Prussia listened intently, serious for once. "What?"

"Somehow…a part of me would always remain his little brother to him. But I hoped, I've dreamed that it would change, and I believed that he would give me a chance once we both healed. But…" His head hanging, he trailed off yet again, and this time a sniffle escaped him.

As Gil and I watched, a drop hit the floor, forming a stain on the carpet. More and more tears started falling.

He finally choked out the words. "Then one day after a meeting, I worked up the words to tell him. The thing is, France got there ahead of me. I watched from a corner as those two–_hic_–hugged each other. I'll never forget what he said next."

"'I've always loved you.'"

We sat in silence, and this time it's my turn to comfort the superpower. I pulled out my handkerchief and handed it to him, patting him on the back.

Gilbert's voice broke the silence. "I guess it's my turn now, right?" His voice is melancholy, but with a trace of acceptance.

Alfred and I turned to him.

* * *

**America's POV**

I was glad to have company.

"Elizaveta and I were really good friends when we were little. At that time, she thought she was a guy. It was kinda awkward and embarrassing for me when I found out she wasn't." A reminiscent smile played on his lips.

"She thought she was going to grow guy parts, and I had to explain to her that it didn't work that way." Prussia laughed, his red eyes twinkling.

"But then…when she realized she was a girl, she stopped hunting with me. I remember the last time I showed up to ask her if she wanted to come with me, she answered, wearing a dress and all the girly stuff. I saw it in her eyes, Eliza really wanted to come and relive those childhood memories once again, but she just shook her head." Those blood red eyes suddenly lost their twinkle, darkening to a wine color.

_Ugh, wine. Way to remind yourself Alfred._ I slapped myself mentally.

"She lived with that pompous Austria, who was a complete cheapskate and penny pincher even though he was wealthy. Look at how he treated poor Italy and Holy Rome. But no, she still stayed with that Roderich." He spat.

"I've given up hoping that she would come back…but I still wish…"

"Wish what?" Mei and I asked at the same time, eager to hear.

"I still wish we could be free like in the old days." Gil finished, solemnly.

* * *

**Taiwan's POV**

Since we're already doing this, why not contact all the heartbroken nations?

I know Spain wanted Italy, so I guess I'll call Romano.

He'll listen to me, since he's nicer to women.

"America, you call Yong Soo."

"Who? South Korea? Why?" He shot me a bemused look.

"To talk to him of course. This is the first monthly broken hearts meeting!"

The shock on the other two's faces was classic.

Prussia was first to recover. "Can we have refreshments? I'm hungry."

"Comfort food party!" America butted in.

"Why not." I grinned at them.

"But do you think that they will come? Romano is pretty stubborn and Yong Soo's kinda airheaded."

"Potluck." I grabbed one of America's dry erase markers and wrote on his whiteboard.

"Who's calling me?" An irritated voice answered.

"Hello, Romano?"

"Oh, hi, Taiwan. Did you need something?" Lovino's voice suddenly took on a nice tone.

"Yeah, could you come over here to America's office?"

"What are you doing in his office?" He sounded puzzled.

"I'll explain later. Please?"

"Fine." He hung up.

* * *

**Prussia's POV**

Potlucks and parties? Awesome.

"Hey Mei what do you want me to come over for?" Romano poked his head in. "What the hell! It's the potato bastard and burger bastard!" He backed up.

"Well excuse you! Besides, she invited you so you better be nice to her." I pointed at Mei.

"We're having a party. Come on, just join us okay?"

Romano crossed his arms, but he softened when Taiwan did the puppy eyes look on him. "Fine. But I'm only doing it for the girl."

"What's up guys, da-ze!" Yong-Soo barged in.

I leaned over and whispered into Taiwan's ear. "We're not asking Belarus are we? She creeps me out frankly."

"Nope. Russia may be chasing China teacher, but she's strong enough to handle it until Russia actually catches Yao teacher. Then she'll probably need the support."

America leaned over and whispered into her other ear. "How about Liet? He seems to like Belarus, but she clearly hates him."

"Hmm, I think he'll be fine. He doesn't know that Belarus hates him. Besides he has Poland."

"Are we gonna have Romano and Yong Soo talk?" America asked.

"If they do, that's great. But I have a feeling that Romano won't tell all of us, so here's some alcohol." I smirked.

Their eyes widened.

_15 minutes later_

"I can't believe the nerve of the tomato bastard! He came home and told me that he thought Feli was adorable. Everyone loves my _fratello_, but no one likes me." He started grumbling about Veneziano Italy, his speech starting to sound slurred.

"I once caught him talking on the phone, trying to exchange me and Feli. Doesn't anyone get that I'm just a tsundere?!"

He collapsed.

"Woah, da-ze. What happened to him?"

"He's drunk." I stated matter-of-factly. "That is so funny."

America and Taiwan were too shocked to respond.

* * *

**Taiwan's POV**

"So, Korea, do you have anything you want to talk about?"

"Aniki belongs to me!"

Okay sure.

* * *

**America's POV**

South Korea and Prussia had fallen asleep on each other.

Romano was sprawled on the floor, mumbling something that sounded like "stupid tomato bastard".

I hid a smile behind my hand.

"Thanks, Alfred, for cheering me up." Mei, leaning on my shoulder, whispered quietly to me.

"No problem. It's the least I could do." I hugged her.

_2 hours later_

"Aiyah-aru! What is going on!"

"Sorry China teacher." Taiwan mumbled a reply.

"Ohonhonhonhon, what do I see here?"

"America-san, what on earth…?"

We slowly awoke and found ourselves on top of each other.

England's hands were on his hips. "And what are you four doing here…?"

I thought I was dreaming, that he had come to find me because he cared. Then I looked closer and found France behind him, with his arms wrapped around him.

_Oh well._

I stuck my tongue out at him to hide the sadness I felt inside. "Why does it matter? It's not like we're bothering you." To my horror, my eyes felt watery.

"Old man." I muttered under my breath, not meaning it.

"Hey I heard that you bloody wanker!"

I turned to Mei, who smiled as if to say "It's all right. You've got us."

I pointed to Denmark, who was passing by our door to get a drink of water. "He was just helping us out!"

"What?" He stopped in his tracks, confused.

"Awesome trio stuff!" Prussia yelled. "Denmark's in charge of design."

"U-uh, yeah! I am!" Denmark puffed out his chest proudly, catching on to our distraction or maybe just happy to be given an official position.

"Super Awesome Hero Man!" He made an "awesome" pose.

Taiwan, Romano, and Yong Soo sat up and stared, while Prussia and I started snickering to ourselves.

* * *

**A/N: Omg. Forever Alone Party. This is some super weird stuff that I thought of. Lol. Random mix of hurt/comfort and humor.**

**China: What the heck, aru.**


	3. Hungary's At It Again!

**Hungary's At It Again!**

**Hungary's crazed obsessions with yaoi causes a peaceful meeting to go to chaos.**

* * *

"Ohonhonhon. L'amour, l'amour est beau." France sang to himself while walking down the hall.

"It is my job to spread l'amour to all!" He sat down, making sure not to mess up his hair or clothes.

"Shut up frog. You're bloody annoying." England, who was right next to him, muttered.

"Black sheep of Europe." Francis retorted.

"Don't call me that cheesy monkey!" Arthur grabbed him by the collar.

Hungary suddenly materialized next to Prussia, holding binoculars, with a creepy fangirl expression. She aimed her binoculars at the two quarreling nations. "Hehe, when two people fight it usually means that they secretly like each other!"

France yelped, the rose he was holding wilting. "Mon dieu Elizaveta!"

She hushed him. "Quiet Francis. I have material for my new story~" She pulled out a notepad and a pencil and started writing with her right hand, left hand still clutching the binoculars.

Prussia sweatdropped. _She really ships yaoi to the max. Typical Eliza._

She disappeared again, reappearing next to America. "And how do you feel about this America?"

Alfred's eyes widened in shock and jumped up at the sight of Elizaveta's grin. "What the heck!" Unfortunately for him, his leg got tangled with the chair's and he ended up falling in a heap. His burger went flying and hit Italy in the head.

Italy, who was half-asleep and dreaming about pasta, woke and started to cry while waving his white flag. "Awahh! Don't hurt me, ve!"

America had gotten up, shakily. He wasn't afraid of much, but Hungary's fangirling was a force to be reckoned with. Not to mention, it was rather embarrassing and humiliating to be the target of one of her fanfictions. One of those stories could kill a country's reputation overnight.

He crawled up to Prussia. "Gil! You two were friends when you were little, so now you can fix the problem!" He cowered underneath the table.

Prussia shrugged, as if to say "sorry, can't help you there", ignoring Alfred's pleading looks.

Hungary ended up chasing America around. "Alfred, do you have any secret passions? Spill them all!"

"Noooooo!" He ran out the door, bumping into Hong Kong.

"Sorry Xiang." He apologized before running down the hall.

Xiang gave him a nod and dodged Hungary, who had emerged right next to him. "Come back Alfred!"

Alfred was nearly in tears at this point. (He is a big softy) "No! Stop chasing me!"

_Boy, Elizaveta really knows how to push people's buttons…_

America spotted Denmark and Vietnam. "Help me you two!"

Denmark looked confused while Vietnam just stared at him.

Then Hungary came around the corner, and the two understood.

The Vietnamese girl gave him a pitying look.

The Dane grabbed a random sheet of cloth lying around and threw it over Alfred's head.

"That doesn't help Magnus!" A muffled reply came from him.

"I tried!"

America, now unable to see where he was going, bumped right into the wall. "Ouch!"

Hungary caught up and cornered him. "Tell me now."

"Okay, okay! I'm terrified of scary movies! Ghosts scare me! I always put on an optimistic front to hide how I feel! I cry myself to sleep because I know no one likes me. I have nightmares at night because I hate being alone…" America started sobbing, curling up into a ball.

Hungary stopped. She couldn't torture a nation that was still so innocent and sensitive. "All I wanted to ask was if you liked anyone, but I won't bother you anymore."

She ran back to the room to pester Italy, leaving Alfred huddled in the corner, confused.

_Seriously? That was all she wanted to ask?_

* * *

_**Omake:**_

Hungary was at it again, but this time she had Japan to record "squeal-worthy" moments on video.

She was currently bothering Korea. "So Yong Soo, what are your thoughts on China?"

South Korea, who was drinking water, spewed it all over Thailand. "What?!"

Russia emitted a frightening aura at this. "Are you talking about my little Yao?"

China blanched. "Aiya why me, aru?"

England noticed that America still hadn't come back, but didn't want to become a target of Hungary's otaku mania so he snuck out quietly.

"America? Alfred? Where are you?" He called out in concern.

_Huh. He should be in the restroom or something. Or maybe he went to get a drink of water? _He walked down the hall.

England passed by Norway, who called after him. "Arthur."

He turned and stopped. "Lukas? What is it?"

"Have you seen Magnus?"

"U-uh, no I haven't. Sorry."

England kept walking. _Apparently Denmark is also missing…_

"Arthur! England!" A girl's voice piped.

"What?!" He snapped, slightly distracted.

Taiwan looked taken aback. "No need to be so grouchy…"

He sighed. "Sorry Mei. I am currently looking for Alfred. And now Magnus too."

"I just wanted to know where Yue and Yong Soo were…Kiku nii-san wants to talk to them." Taiwan noted.

"I guess I'll let him know if I see them."

She nodded and started skipping in the other direction.

"Oh wait! Yong Soo's still in the room." He called after her.

England rounded the corner to find a cluster of people huddled together.

His eyes widened. _What on earth…?_

_Vietnam, Denmark, and America…?_

Denmark appeared to be trying to untangle America from the sheet he was trapped in. Vietnam was helping.

England facepalmed. _What is this_ _I don't even…I'm pretty sure that I don't want to know what happened._

He made his way over and stood right in front of America. "Yue, Mei's looking for you. She says that Kiku wants to talk to you. Magnus, Lukas was asking for you. Oi, Alfred. What are you even doing?"

America looked up, or at least he tried to. "Iggy! Magnus threw the sheet on my head, so I bumped into the wall and Eliza caught me and started interrogating me. She left me alone after I yelled a bunch of stuff at her and cried about something. Then Magnus and Yue found me stuck here, huddled up. So now they're trying to get me out of here."

England was flabbergasted and couldn't respond.

_Sometimes I can't believe…that someone could be so childish…_

* * *

**A/N: O.O This went somewhere completely different than where I expected it to go. It was supposed to be humor and fluff. Sorry about that. I think my brain went off on a random tangent or something…**


	4. In a Heartbeat

_**In a Heartbeat**_

_**Amelia's diary spills the details about her relationship with Arthur. As time passes, it goes deeper and some of her darkest secrets and fears are revealed, eventually explaining the reason she went into a coma. broken! UK x fem! US**_

* * *

_**Arthur's POV**_

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Can you hear me Amelia? I sit here every day from morning until night, refusing to leave the entire time the hospital is open for visitors. The doctors and nurses try to pull me away, separating us, but I know that deep in my heart, you need me. My heart breaks even now as I watch you, once so strong, reduced to this fragile, vulnerable state.

Clinging to dear life, you slip farther and farther away from me. Your face is motionless, your hands are cold. Once again, I can only blame myself for the pain I put you through.

I'm sorry love.

* * *

_Flashback_

_3 years ago-11/14/10_

"_Ugh, Artie I thought I told you that you really can't cook." The American girl made a face at the mess her boyfriend made in the kitchen._

"_Hush you git. I was just trying to help you out!" The British boy snapped at her. He proceeded to mumble under his breath something along the lines of "wanting to make something nice for her". _

"_Aw don't be like that Iggy!" Amelia said brightly, amused at how stubborn Arthur was being. "You know, you're so cute when you're all tsundere."_

_He blushed bright red. "W-w-what? No I'm not!"_

_She giggled and said in a singsong tone. "Deny it all you want but I know the truth~" _

"_W-why y-you!" _

_She grinned at him and pecked him on the lips. "Heehee I love you~ "_

_His cheeks looked like they were on fire. "H-here." He gave her a journal._

"_What's this?" She looked quizzically at him._

"_It's a journal. I figured you might like it. I won't even look in it if you don't want me to."_

"_Like a diary? Thanks Iggy!"_

* * *

Arthur smiled at the memory, but his remarkable green eyes were dull and melancholy, having none of their usual life. He glanced at the table and noticed the familiar navy blue book lying there he had brought with him. Somehow, now seemed like the right time, so he picked it up and opened it up to the first page.

* * *

_12/13/10_

"_Dear Diary, I didn't really know what to write about but I finally thought of it today. To be honest, I wasn't sure what I would do with a diary, but since Artie gave it to me, there was no way I was going to throw it away. I figured I could start writing about us in here._

_Until next time! Amelia"_

_01/03/11_

"_Dear Diary, I guess this is going to become a monthly habit. I love the holidays! It means that I can spend time with everyone like Mads, Feli, Lovi, Antonio, Kiku, Yao, Yong Soo, Mei Mei, Gil, Eliza, and most of all Artie. Do you know what made him first get my attention? We were little and I remember falling on the ground and crying. He heard me and turned around, offering his hand to me. I took it and when I looked up, I noticed that he had the most incredible green eyes ever. They were like jewels, or maybe glass, but better. I'd take over any emerald gems any day, because they had warmth behind them. Jewels and gems are cold and hard, with no feeling._

_Later! Amelia"_

_02/11/11_

"_Dear Diary, I can't believe that I'm actually looking forward to Valentine's Day. I remember back when I was still single, I always dreaded Valentine's Day. It felt so awful being alone on that day. I was totally crazy about Iggy for some time, but he never realized it until I was a sophomore and he was a senior in high school, which meant that I had to go through a lot of the Singles Awareness crap and the whole reminder that I had unrequited feelings for my best friend. I was totally in love with him ever since I first met him, but I only realized it in 7__th__ grade. Yeah, that sounds great, doesn't it? –sarcasm–_

_Until next time! Amelia"_

_03/17/11_

"_Dear Diary, I'm at home alone today. Arthur's with his Scottish brother and Irish brother, celebrating St. Patrick's Day. I used to say St. Patty's just to annoy him. There's not much to say here, so I'll just go on about something else until I get bored. I really can't believe that I'm 20 already. Artie's 22. Wow._

_Later! Amelia"_

_04/15/11_

"_Dear Diary, It's raining outside! It rarely ever rains here. My boyfriend says that it rains in London all the time. No wonder he's so grumpy.~ Rain can really bum you out. He was supposed to stop by today, but he called me and said that he wanted to get something first. He hasn't come back yet. Oh wait, someone's knocking on the door._

_Until next time! Amelia"_

_05/18/11_

"_Dear Diary, We got into a fight today. I still feel really upset about it. I don't even remember what it was that we were fighting about, it was probably something really dumb. But we've never fought like this before, and I kicked him out and slammed the door in his face. We've been together for 6 years and known each other since forever. What happened?_

_Confused, Amelia"_

_06/07/11_

"_Dear Diary, I haven't seen him around in some time. Is he still mad at me? I miss him so much. All I want is for him to come back to me. Did he break up with me? I'm sorry Arthur. I really am._

_Amelia"_

_07/04/11_

"_Dear Diary, Someone knocked really hard on my door today. I opened it, expecting it to be Maddie (It was my birthday, you see, so she went out to buy food) and Arthur fell in. He looked really drunk. I had to pick him up and drag him to one of the rooms and lay him down. He pulled me down into bed with him, and I completely forgot about our fight two months ago. I felt hopeful. Maybe he forgave me? But then he started mumbling about someone called "Francis" and I was really shocked. I fell asleep but when I got up, he was gone again._

_Amelia"_

_08/15/11_

"_Dear Diary, I got out of the house today. There wasn't any use in brooding over things. I decided to go to Kiku's house. Kiku has some really interesting things! Japanese anime and games and stuff. Although, when he started digging for the scary movies, I told him that I was gonna pass on those. It was nice and really helped get my mind off of this weird crazy stuff that's been happening._

_Amelia"_

_09/16/11_

"_Dear Diary, Some random French guy stopped by today. He gave me this look that totally disgusted me, then he asked for Arthur (we're probably exes now…) and said that he was supposed to give him something from the post office. What a weird guy. _

_Creeped Out, Amelia"_

_10/12/11_

_Dear Diary, The weird guy came again. This time he had a package with him. When I asked him his name, he responded with "Francis, a name of l'amour." Ew. Wait. FRANCIS? I grabbed him by the shirt and asked him what kind of connection he had with Arthur. He smirked at me. I'll never forget the words he said next._

'_Cherie, don't you know that your boyfriend's mine now?'_

_I remember gasping and letting go of his shirt, tears spilling out of my eyes in shock. My Arthur's cheating on me with a guy? Even more, with him?_

_Shocked, Amelia"_

* * *

Arthur stared at the page, gaping in horror. So that's why…Francis was the final straw. Everything before was already hurting her.

He flipped to the next page, only to realize, it was torn off.

He reached into his pocket with shaky hands and pulled out a worn piece of paper, still in his pocket after so long. He gripped it with trembling fingers and smoothed out the wrinkles.

* * *

_Flashback-10/13/11_

_Arthur had opened her door with the spare key he got from her. The girl never asked for it back. He called out, "Amelia? Amelia? Where are you?"_

"_Look, I'm really sorry about that whole fight and supposed breakup, so I worked for about half a year to make you a photo album. It's my apology and forgiveness gift at the same time, and now you can remember all the good things about–_

_He trailed off when he got to the hall._

_Amelia was lying there, sprawled on the ground. A bottle of medication had fallen out of her left hand, her fingers limp, the lid popped off and the pills scattered all over the floor. The empty bottle was now currently resting next to her head. Her right hand was still clutching a piece of paper in its grip. Her journal was lying next to her prostate body, open to the last page, which had been ripped out, the tear rough and visible. He dropped whatever he was holding and rushed to her side, gently scooping her open. _

_To his relief, she hadn't died. He could still her heartbeat pumping, weakly. He picked up the bottle and scanned the directions for the dosage and realized that in her grief, she didn't take enough to merit a fatal dose. _

_Arthur didn't hesitate to call emergency, though. As he watched them take her away, he wondered…what had gone so wrong?_

_Their relationship was never perfect, but they had been happy._

_Or were they never meant to be?_

_He had tugged the letter from her limp hand and now stood there, still holding that crumpled, worn piece of paper. He flattened it out and began to read._

_Dearest Artie,_

_If you're reading this, then I'm probably gone by now. I'm sorry that you had to put up with me for so long, but I'll tell you this. I never regretted the times we had together. Every moment? If I could live it again, I would. If someone told me that I could erase all of my heartbreak, but that I would never know you, I would still choose to remember you. Because loving you, knowing you, being with you, was the best thing I've ever known._

_Love,_

_Amelia_

_P.S. Here's my diary. I wrote in it faithfully and it's one of my most important possessions. I want you to read it._

* * *

_**Arthur's POV**_

"I had no idea." I voiced my thoughts aloud.

I guess that maybe I was too harsh on you that May. But then again, I can never tell you how much I regretted that day. I never really meant anything I said. Really.

* * *

_Flashback-5/18/11_

"_Whoops. Guess this thing was a bit faulty." Amelia said sheepishly._

"_Are you kidding me Amie? You're supposed to follow the instructions!" Arthur yelled, staring at what was left of what he brought over._

"_Blah, blah. Instructions are for losers. Being creative is better!" She retorted._

_Arthur, hurt by this, made a biting comment. "And look where your creativity got you in the first place. You're insufferable, annoying, and just a pain in the ass to deal with!"_

"_Why do you stay with me then?! Why not just go find someone else!" She screamed back._

"_Yeah, why don't I?! I probably should!" He stormed out and slammed the door._

_She grew quiet. "I guess I was never good enough for him."_

_She trudged up to her room and closed the door with a click._

* * *

Both of us thought it would blow over quickly.

I'm sorry for causing this. I'm sorry that I never cleared things up. I'm sorry that it was all a misunderstanding. I'm sorry for everything. But most of all, I'm sorry for hurting you.

I was drunk on your birthday, and the memories were so fresh and raw and painful. I needed an escape. Just like you did. Francis, well, he was just someone I knew in college. I had no idea that he harbored anything towards me. Even if he did, I could never get you out of my mind long enough anyway.

It's 7:00 PM now. The hospital will be closing in a bit. I looked back at her motionless body, except for the continuous breathing. The same words from the diary, but aimed towards a different person, now falls from my lips. "I'm sorry Amelia. I really am." I held her hand between both of mine, bringing it up to my cheek.

* * *

_**3**__**rd**__** POV**_

Arthur turned to leave, closing the door with a click behind him. But if he had stayed just a moment more, he would have noticed the tear slowly tracing down Amelia's cheek.

* * *

_**A/N: I have a tendency to use diaries and flashbacks in my stories, apparently. Refer to "Remembering the Sea". During the present time, Amelia is 21 while Arthur is 23. I changed the ages to make them closer.**_

_**Sorry about making France the meanie. He's just some random creepy deluded guy who's also in love with our dear Iggy. I actually quite like him usually, don't hurt me please ;^;**_

_**Also, I just realized this is the most chapter I've gotten for any story on ffnet. Yay! Even though they're all one-shots... /sulks in corner**_


	5. Slaps and Spats

**Spats and Slaps**

**Spain and England get into an argument over their old pirate days. Fem! Romano and Fem! America feel compelled to defend them respectively, but instead start a fight. Spain x Fem! Romano, England x Fem! America, maybe Germany x Fem! North Italy if you look closely.**

**Disclaimer: I really wish I did own Hetalia. But, no, of course I do not. *Checks* Oh well.**

* * *

_At the meeting_

England and Spain were fighting over their pirate pasts.

The two girls, America and South Italy, were sitting by them when the fight started. England had suggested an idea, somehow Spain was insulted and reminded of his old pirate days. They had started arguing.

"It's all your fault I lost my beautiful armada!" Spain glared at England, who glowered back. "Besides, I think your ideas suck!"

"You were being a pompous show-off!" England argued back. "Always taking control of everyone!"

Amy and Lovina were rather upset by the fight, and both rushed to defend her respective caretaker.

"Hey only I can insult the tomato bastard! Back off you jerk, scone-bastard!" Lovina yelled at Arthur, flipping him off.

SMACK!

Amy had just slapped the South Italian in the face. "How dare you insult my Iggy, you stupid whiny bitch! Go PMS somewhere else!"

"At least I'm not a burger-addicted slut," Lovina snapped back, yanking America's hair.

"Says the wimp who's afraid of France," Amy scoffed, kicking Lovi in the chin when she brought her foot back.

"You're so dense, you wouldn't know a cold if it punched you in the stomach," South Italy taunted.

"At least I can actually throw a grenade the right way!" America screamed at her, shoving her.

"You always shove your nose into other people's business, where it doesn't belong!" Lovina had grabbed Amy's face, pulling her cheeks.

"Ha, but I'm not rude to everyone like a certain someone!" America had Lovi in a headlock.

"You dress like a whore!" South Italy had proceeded to kick her in the shins.

"Your face looks like someone smashed it with a hammer because you're always grumpy and scowling!" Amy was attempting to elbow the other girl as hard as she could, jabbing where she could reach.

Spain and England had by that point stopped arguing and were staring speechless at the two girls fighting.

"Were they fighting because we started arguing? I don't even know what that argument was about anymore," Spain looked confused and worried.

North Italy tried to intervene. "Ve, stop it please! Don't fight, sorella and America!"

"Go away Feli! We all know that you're a goody two-shoes," Lovina mocked her.

"STOP IT NOW!" Germany slammed his hand on the table. "We're in a meeting!"

"Um, Germany-san, we're in the middle of break," Japan reminded him.

"Oh, well, you two are being a serious disturbance by causing a disruption," Germany corrected himself.

England tried to amend things. "Spain and I'll try to calm them down. We'll be back right before the break ends."

England and Spain rushed over and tried to pry the two arguing girls apart. Spain led South Italy away to the door, while England dragged America out the other door. The two girls were still screaming obscenities at each other.

* * *

_Outside with England and America_

"What on earth is wrong?! It was Spain's and my argument in the first place, so why did you and South Italy start fighting?" England crossed his arms and gave her a confused look.

America mumbled. "She was being bitchy to you…"

"What was that?"

"Err, nothing! Besides, Lovi is rude to people so I thought I would put her in her place." She buried her face in her palms.

"I feel like there's something you're not telling me…"

"God, England, can't you see that I love you?!" She burst out, hands still covering her face.

He was taken aback. "H-huh?"

"Didn't you hear me the first time? I. Love. You." Her cheeks were crimson at this point, so she refused to uncover her face.

"Look at me, then." He spoke in a gentler voice.

She shook her head.

"Please." He coaxed her, tugging a little at her wrists.

She let go slowly, exposing her blushing face.

He pinned her wrists to the wall with one hand.

She started kissing him and he responded back with equal fervor, slipping his tongue into her mouth and taking her by surprise.

When she pulled away, she realized that her lipstick left a little kiss stain on him.

She giggled.

* * *

_The Other Side with Spain and South Italy_

"Lovi~ What's wrong, mi tomate? You were all angry and you started fighting with America." Spain pouted.

"I-it's nothing, bastardo!" She stammered.

"Aw, Lovi~ You're blushing like a tomato!"

"Shut up!"

Spain made a sad face. South Italy tried to keep a straight face, but caved.

"Alright, alright! Geez, I fought with that slut and her scone jerk because they were on your case. Happy?"

"Lovi!~ You are so adorable.~"

"I love you too…" she mumbled under her breath.

"Lovi, querida, what did you say?" Spain grinned, having caught what she said. He just wanted to make sure that he wasn't wrong.

She blushed red and refused to talk. Her curl formed the shape of a heart.

Spain looked at it, grinned, then leaned in.

* * *

_Later_

America and South Italy had come back in time for the meeting to start again. Both countries were now calm and smiling slightly.

England and Spain entered. They were both blushing. England had lipstick smeared all over his cheek and lips, while Spain's hair was visibly more mussed than it was earlier.

Japan looked embarrassed, while China just rolled his eyes. Russia was staring at China, who was looking bored. France smirked, knowing exactly what happened when they were outside. Germany just raised an eyebrow, deciding not to comment on the lipstick all over Arthur's face and Antonio's ruffled hair.

America yanked on her jacket a little, revealing a small bruise on her neck. South Italy pulled up her shirt sleeve, realizing that it had fallen down while she was outside, revealing her shoulder.

Felicia looked worriedly at her sister, naïve as usual. "_Sorella_! What happened to your shirt? Ve, are you okay?"

Prussia leered, Gilbird flying off his head. "Spain, your hair is all rumpled. Kesesesese."

Everyone looked at Hungary, expecting her to pull out her frying pan and hit him with it, but she was too busy alternating between staring and taking notes on Sweden and Finland.

France butted in, seeing an opportunity. "Is that a hickey, _chère Amerique_? _Angleterre_, you have lipstick all over your face. Ohonhonhon how scandalous~" He teased.

America, South Italy, England, and Spain turned red. They started talking at the same time, in an attempt to deny it.

North Italy giggled and grinned at Germany. "Germany, I think something must have happened earlier, ve~"

Ludwig smiled a little at her, sighing at the loss of order. "Maybe so."

Needless to say, the four were teased incessantly at subsequent meetings, to their chagrin. England and America would never hear the end of the lewd comments from France, Italy kept asking Spain if her sister was okay, and Prussia just snickered every time the topic was brought up.

* * *

**A/N: Hahaha. I had fun with this, could you guys tell? So I hope it was kinda fun to read at least. You guys know what happened when they were gone, but do the other countries? I bet you can guess. ;)**

**France: Ohonhonhon~ Of course, it's obvious! They were clearly making out,**_** non**_**?**

**Me: *facepalms*You really don't understand the meaning of the word "implied", do you France? You explicitly just said it. It's funnier when it's implied.**

**France: Well, I am the country of amour~**

**Me: *shoves France out* Well, Bad Touch Trio was here…**

**Austria: Kindly do the author a favor for her efforts and review.**

**Me: Thanks Austria. Oh by the way, readers following my story To Protect a Secret, I had writer's block so I'm still working on it. Sorry for the long wait.**


	6. Teardrops on My Guitar

**A/N: Happy Singles Awareness Day to you all. Or Valentine's Day as couples call it. This songfic one-shot is to make you all feel better about yourselves. Or worse I guess, but I sure hope not. One-sided UK x fem!US, UK x fem!France**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, or Nyotalia, Valentine's Day/Singles Awareness Day. Taylor Swift owns the song "Teardrops on my Guitar". Too bad for me.**

* * *

_Drew looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

"Allison! Allison F. Jones!" My best friend Arthur Kirkland, or Iggy as I like to call him, is calling me over.

I turn to him with the brightest smile I can muster. "What is it Iggs?"

_But I want and I need him_

_Everything that we should be_

We met when I was 5 years old and he was 6.

I remember that whenever he met people he wasn't familiar with, he would act all tsundere. Seeing him act all stubborn and prickly was so adorable to see.

But honestly, if you asked me to give you my first impression of him, I would definitely say his eyebrows were the thing that caught my attention.

At the time, I thought they were weird and bushy, because I had never seen eyebrows like his before.

But now?

I'm so used to seeing them that they are even cute to me.

Then again, I've been in love with him for as long as I can remember.

Each day wouldn't be the same without seeing his messy, sexy blond hair or his amazing British accent.

I could listen to him forever just to hear his soothing voice.

_I'll bet she's beautiful_

_That girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything that I've had to live without_

Sadly, any feelings I have towards the guy are clearly one-sided.

I've seen him staring at that French girl (I think her name is Marianne) a lot.

When I say a lot, I mean like pretty much every time those two are in close proximity.

And I can't help but get jealous.

Especially because she's so much prettier than I am.

I can't even hold anything against her because she's really nice at the same time, even though she is a little…"forward".

I just worry that she'll do something to hurt my best friend…my love.

I've tried to push it out of my mind, pass it off as just admiration or maybe an infatuation of his.

It was obviously more than that. I guess I am a fool and should have realized earlier. That way I wouldn't fall so hard.

I wanted to tell him how I felt, and I opened my mouth to say something that one day, when he cut me off excitedly.

"Hey do you think Marianne like me back?"

The moment those words tumbled out of his mouth, my heart broke into a thousand slivers of glass.

_Drew talks to me_

_I laugh cuz it's so damn funny_

_But I can't even see_

_Anyone when he's with me_

I tried hard not to grimace, instead making an awkward face at an attempt to smile at his happiness.

"I don't know, why don't you ask her yourself?"

I immediately regretted saying that and wanted to rip my tongue out and stomp on it for further ruining my chances of happiness.

"That's a good idea. Thanks love."

My heart stung a little at this. Love. How ironic. It's not me you love.

_He says he's so in love_

_He's finally got it right_

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

I get home every day, and all that's on my mind is what Marianne's going to say to him.

I mean, I guess I am happy Artie's happy, but…

Why couldn't it be me?

We've known each other for way longer.

I'm way awesomer. Just ask Gilbert. He's the so-called expert on all things awesome.

Even Lovina admitted that I was easier to deal with than that Mari, and Lovi is the most difficult person to get along with sometimes. Poor Antonio.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

Heck, I feel like a horrible person, but I even prayed that Marianne doesn't like Arthur back.

Because then, maybe, at least I would have a chance.

Then maybe Arthur will realize that I'm the only one who's always been there for him.

The girl who made him feel better whenever his brothers were mean to him.

The girl who he always confided his secrets in.

The girl who always listens.

_Drew walks by me_

_Can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

"Ally? Ally? You're spacing out. Are you all right?" He's grabbing me by the shoulders after my trip into la-la-land, the painful road down memory lane.

"H-huh? Oh yeah! No worries!" Heh. I'm good at pretending I'm all right.

Even when I'm not.

"Then why's your face rather pink? You look quite flushed."

Shiz. I was hoping that wouldn't happen. Apparently I'm blushing.

Hopefully he's oblivious enough and thinks that I have a fever.

Please work. Please work. Please work.

"I think it's a little cold and I might be coming down with a fever." I lied between my teeth.

He felt my forehead, worried expression still plain as day on his face.

Sigh. He has to be so beautiful.

Every time I look at him, I lose my breath.

My heart is going about a mile a minute.

_She better hold him tight_

_Give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes_

_And know she's lucky cuz_

Even though it was like a thousand needles and knives stabbing me repeatedly in the heart, I ventured to ask about the Frenchie, just to get his mind off me and therefore keep him from finding out about my own feelings towards him.

Sigh. I literally felt all of my breath go away and slipped on the floor, gasping as my head yanked forward.

He caught me by the waist with his other hand. "Are you all right, Ally?"

Looking up, I made eye contact with those remarkable green eyes of his. Those beautiful green eyes that would never be mine. I could gaze in them and see nothing but emeralds, lush forests, fresh green meadows.

Gaping at him, it occurred to me that I was close enough to his face to just lean forward a little and close the gap between us. Just a little kiss, right? It couldn't hurt.

Then I realized what I was thinking and slightly shook my head to clear my head of those thoughts. What was I even thinking? I couldn't do that!

He's not even mine to begin with.

I quickly moved away, pink blush still visible, ignoring his adorably confused and concerned expression.

"Sooo, how did it go with Mari?" I chuckled, forcing myself to look up and make eye contact with him.

"Oh, she said yes! She said that she liked me back too, ever since we first ran into each other."

Great. Just great. Life is so cruel.

I shoved his hand off my forehead and backed away. "I'm fine, no need to worry about me. Now hurry up and get to class, or you'll be late!"

I tore off in the opposite direction. Thankfully, my next class did happen to be in that particular area, so he didn't run after me with endless questions.

Tears had started flying from my face, blinding me, so I hid it with my shirt sleeve.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

Somehow I found myself in the bathroom.

I managed to drag my arm away from my face.

My eyes were red and I looked a complete mess.

My hair clips had come loose, so I yanked them out and stuck them in my pocket.

I didn't care anymore.

I dropped to my knees and sat down, curling up into a ball, holding my knees close to myself, sobbing quietly to myself.

I waited until everyone had been in class for some time, which was like half an hour in, before quietly getting up and leaving.

I'll just say I wasn't feeling well.

It's technically true.

_So I drive home alone_

_As I turn out the light_

_I'll put his picture down_

_And maybe get some sleep tonight_

I grabbed my keys and hopped in to my Jeep, turning on the ignition and breathing in the familiar smell of my car.

It always calls me down whenever I'm sad or moody, but it's hard to explain why.

As I drove home, it started raining, hard, and watching the windshield wipers go back and forth made me forget what I was running away from in the first place.

I was fine, for those five minutes.

Then I reached the driveway and turned off the ignition and leapt out of the car, and everything hurt all over again.

The rain kept pouring, so I got soaked to the skin.

It was totally okay though, because at least no one can see me cry.

_Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough for me to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

I crawled into bed, turning to the side to find a portrait of Artie and me when we were younger.

He's scowling, those adorable furry brows of his are furrowed, his piercing emerald eyes bright.

I'm laughing and hugging him, blue eyes sparkling like seawater.

My reflection in the glass presented me with lackluster eyes that looked more like dull sapphires than sky blue.

It hurt too much to see that photo, so I hauled myself out of bed and got up to turn off the lights.

Everything was masked in darkness.

I managed to fall into asleep, my dreams thankfully free of my troubles.

_He's the time taken up_

_But there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into_

I groaned, realizing that today was Valentine's Day.

Already I didn't want to get up.

I had lost my best friend and my love to someone else, and I seriously did not need any reminders.

But if I didn't go, I would miss out the chance to see his gorgeous eyes.

I could never get enough of him.

But was it really worth it to go and watch him with another girl?

I dragged myself there anyway.

_Drew looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

Artie rushed up to me as soon as he saw me. "What happened? You went home early all of a sudden yesterday! Are you okay?"

I flashed him a smile. "I'm fine. Just feeling under the weather, that's all."

He relaxed a little. "Well, if you're sure…"

I nodded, noticing the Frenchie approaching him.

I gritted my teeth but kept on grinning nonetheless, waving him away. "I'll be alright. Now shoo, shoo! It's Valentine's Day, so go enjoy yourselves."

I turned and walked away, not wanting to talk to Marianne.

Walking down the hall confidently, I mumbled under my breath.

_I'm great. Yeah. Gil is totally rubbing off on me. Gah._

Just when I started feeling good about myself, I looked back just once.

They didn't notice because they were lip-locked in a passionate kiss.

I whirled around and forced myself to continue, my shoulders sagging, my body quivering, and wiped away the tear that had started forming in my eye, sniffling a little.

_It's alright. I can manage on my own. Time will heal all wounds._

I walked past Felicia, Feli for short, Lovi's younger sister and a close friend of mine.

She looked at me puzzled. "Are you okay, ve? Is something wrong? Do you need pasta?"

I laughed slightly, the sound ringing in my ears, and reply, hoping he'll hear. "It's nothing."

At least I hope it will be, someday.

* * *

**A/N: If you're single, it's totally okay! This songfic is sorta my gift to you, so you know you're not alone in the world. Yeah, that kinda thing. **

**Happy Valentine's Day! Or something!**


	7. I Just Want to See You Smile: USUK

**I Just Want to See You Smile-USUK**

**What some countries do and the extremes they go to just to see another smile. UK x fem! US, Spain x fem! Romano, maybe Hong Kong x Taiwan, Germany x Fem! Italy**

**Fluff for Valentine's Day, to make up for the really depressing songfic I posted.**

**Disclaimer:…Self-explanatory.**

* * *

**America's POV**

For some reason, England had wound up in my kitchen and he was cooking. He showed up at my door, saying that I needed to have better food and he was doing a great big personal favor for me by coming over.

Psh. I think he just wanted to visit. Besides, I never told him that I actually cook healthy food at home.

I suppressed a gag at the thought of the toxic waste he was creating in my kitchen. Ew, his cooking is not even edible. It shouldn't even be classified as cooking.

"Hey America! I'm making a seafood soup for you!" Oh boy, seafood. If that's not cooked properly, someone could seriously get sick. Not me. I'm not eating that stuff. But he looks so excited…

It's actually really sweet that he tries so hard to be good at cooking, but somehow something just always goes wrong…

As I sit at the table and watch him busy himself at the stove, I can't help but worry that he might burn down the house.

Hey, I'm really trying here to keep an eye on him. Even though part of him is admitting that I kinda just want to look at him.

I swear to God I'm starting to blush. Shut up. He's really interesting to look at okay?

"America? What's wrong? You're being awfully quiet." He's turned around to look at me.

Damn he knows that he can really get me with those amazing green eyes of his. One look and I'm sold on whatever he says.

I hope that I'm not going into a daze this time.

"You're spacing out…" Shoot. He just left the stove. You do not leave the stove if there is something, in this case the pot, currently boiling.

He's staring into my eyes now. Must not succumb. Must not give in.

I gave in. "What?"

I sure am glad he can't read minds. Unlike Japan…*shudders*

"You're not complaining…" His face is puzzled.

Why, oh why, must he be so adorable? This is screwing with my heartstrings here. Geez what a cutie.

My thoughts really are a big mess right now, aren't they?

I pointed to the pot. "Watch the stove. It's a bad idea to not pay attention to the stove when something's boiling."

England just gave me a funny look and turned back. "Didn't know that you knew anything about cooking yourself. Oh look, it's done!"

He handed a bowl to me. I peered into it, and tried, really tried not to wrinkle my nose or throw up.

That look on his face was so expectant and so hopeful…

I can't crush it. Nope I don't have it in me.

Poor Artie. He just wanted someone to appreciate his cooking. If someone just tried his food, maybe it would make him happy.

So I took the spoon and drank every last drop of that stew. Wait, no it was soup, but why was it purple with things floating around in it?

I looked up and grinned at England. "Done."

He smiled a real smile at me. It was gentle and made me feel all warm inside.

I got up. Whoa. "Ugh all of a sudden I feel really dizzy. The room is spinning~" Or was it just my head?

Suddenly everything went black. I caught a glimpse of him dropping the soup ladle and rushing over.

* * *

**England's POV**

I thought America was going to refuse to drink the soup I made her.

But she didn't even make a face at it.

I handed her a spoon and watched her drink the soup with enthusiasm.

Wait, with enthusiasm? That has to be wrong.

She hates the food I make, even if I can get her to try it.

America actually finished the soup. She grinned at me. "Done."

I couldn't help but smile back. A real, genuine smile.

I saw the joy light up her eyes.

She got up. "Ugh all of a sudden I feel really dizzy. The room is spinning~"

The smile slipped off my face.

She swayed on the spot and fainted. I gasped and dropped the ladle I was holding and rushed over, catching her in my arms before she hit the ground.

I carried her upstairs to her bed and laid her on the bed, then took the blanket and covered her with it.

Her face was turning a bit pale. I put my hand to her forehead and found that it was a bit colder than I expected.

Oh no oh no oh no. What am I going to do? What am I going to do?

I started panicking. The girl next to me seemed so still.

Suddenly she coughed once. "Urgh…"

I grabbed her hands. "Love? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah…" Her face took on a nasty shade of green. I dropped my hands.

She ran off to the bathroom and I could hear her retching. I winced.

When she came back, the rosy tint was coming back to her face. She looked confused. "What happened? My stomach hurt like hell just earlier."

"You tried my soup." I admitted sheepishly.

"Ah is that why I got a nasty stomachache and nearly died? Your cooking really sucks Artie."

I felt outraged. "You ate the whole thing, Amelia! I didn't force you to eat it. You didn't have to if you didn't like it…" I sulked.

She looked up at me innocently with those sky blue eyes. "Well, I just wanted to see you smile. A real smile, not one of those forced polite ones, or a smirk. It really lights up your eyes, and shows a different side of you that I don't see often, you know. Totally worth any accidents or food poisoning."

"So smile more, please Artie?"

"All right." And I did.

* * *

**A/N: Hehehe~ Cuteness and fluff. I really like Nyotalia x Hetalia, especially Spain x fem! Romano and UK x fem! US. I hope I'm not driving anyone crazy with the genderbending here.**


End file.
